If You Don't Know Me By Now
by xana4
Summary: Callen has issues with sharing personal information with people. Kensi has enough of it. Please note the rating
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_This is the proof that no one should ever underestimate the power of a very boring math class. My teacher's voice was starting to make me so sleepy that I had to start doing something, otherwise I'm sure I was going to fall asleep right there on the middle of the class. Anyway, this is something that my pen decided to write…I have no idea of where it came from. But the class was so boring that I wrote 3000 words. This is only half of it. If you like it, I'll post the next chapter. Let me know._

**Chapter 1**

It's the end of yet another long day. Callen is sitting on his desk, finishing his report. Sam went home close to one hour ago and Deeks left six hours ago because he was called to go undercover for LAPD. That only leaves him and Kensi, who is currently in the locker-room changing clothes. He's about to leave when he remembers that she landed hard on the floor during today's operation. Knowing that Deeks is not here to make her take care of her wounds he decides to take care of that himself.

He walks inside the locker-room after knocking and receiving a 'come in' from her. She has her back to him and is putting what seems to be a jacket inside her locker.

"How are you feeling?"

She turns to him when she hears his voice. "I'm okay!"

He wasn't expecting another answer from her. Unless she has a bullet in her body or is bleeding she's always okay. But he doesn't let that stop him.

"You hit that concrete pretty hard today."

Kensi shrugs. "I've had worst falls."

He takes one step forward and tries a different approach. "Let me see your arm."

But that doesn't work either and this time her voice has a different tone, almost as if she's trying to hold something back from him. "I'm fine, Callen."

He tries to remain calm. "Stop saying you're fine when it's obvious that you're not."

And when she answers this time, he learns there's definitely something wrong. "Maybe I'm not fine but it's none of your business."

He frowns, not fully believing he just heard her say such a thing. "I care about you."

Kensi lets out a harsh laugh and closes her locker with a lot more strength than necessary. "How can you say that?"

Callen takes another step forward, trying to understand what's going on here. "Of course I care about you, Kensi."

She can't disguise the anger in her voice and he's pretty sure she's not trying to do so either. "How can you care about someone and share absolutely nothing with that person?"

He finally understands what this is about. "So that's what this is about."

She shakes her head and sits on the bench to tie her snickers. "I'm not in the mood for this, Callen."

He sighs. "That's good because neither am I."

"Then leave and let me change."

He shakes his head. She might be stubborn but so is he. "No, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

He starts to feel a certain pressure on his temples, a clear reminder that there's a headache making its way there. And she's only making things worse. "There's a lot to talk about."

She lets out a sigh and stands up. "Callen, I'm tired."

He's kind of glad he's not the only one feeling that way but he knows he can't let this one go. "You're hurt."

She shrugs again. "This thing on my arm is just a scratch."

"I'm not talking about your arm."

And she snaps. "Then yes, I'm hurt!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kensi." And he can't be any more honest than that. He never meant to hurt her. He'd rather take a bullet than hurt her.

She can't keep her anger at bay anymore and this time she's actually yelling with him. "I know you don't share things. I know that. But we've known each other for over three years now and I thought you trusted me enough to at least tell me your freaking favorite food. But you know what? I don't want to know. I don't care. I'm not Sam so you can't share anything with me, right? I'm not hurt. I'm really not. I understand. Maybe we can try to have this conversation in three years. Maybe then you'll be ready to tell me what's your favorite food or color. I'll change clothes in my house."

With that, she storms out of the room, not even giving him time to react. He needs to take something for this headache, that's for sure.

**X**

He knocks on her door for the fifth time and waits patiently for her to answer the door. When she doesn't, he finally talks to her even through the door. "I know you're there, Kensi. Your car is parked in your driveway, your living room light is on and I can see your TV. Come on…open the door."

He hears her answer loud and clear, an indication that she's close to the door and simply doesn't want to open it. "Leave me alone, Callen."

He knows that if he leaves things will never be the same between them again and he desperately needs to solve this. "I just want to talk."

But of course, she's too stubborn to answer the door without putting up a fight. "I don't feel like talking right now."

He's not in the mood for this so he uses one of the only things that always make her open the door. "Either you open the door or I'm going to start yelling and giving a pretty good show to your neighbors."

He hears her steps getting closer to the door and she opens it a few seconds later. She's wearing a t-shirt and some sweat-pants but the sight of her takes his breath away, as usual.

She doesn't smile. Kensi is wearing that mask that is meant to keep everyone away from her thoughts. "That's blackmail."

He shrugs. "You made me use it. Can I come in?"

She shakes her head and he's pretty sure she's over-reacting with this whole thing. "No, you can't. Whatever you have to say, you can say it here."

He states the obvious. "You're pouting."

She doesn't budge. "I'm angry."

They both know this is more than anger. If she really were angry, she'd be yelling at him and probably punching him even. "No, you're like a little kid who was just told he isn't going to get his favorite toy for Christmas."

She frowns. "Did you come here to insult me?"

He's slowly losing his fragile patience and the headache is not helping the matter. "No, I came here to have a rational conversation with you but I can't do that when you're acting like a child."

Kensi sighs and clenches her arms in front of her chest, a defense mechanism as Nate once described it to be. "Just say whatever you want to say and go."

So he does. He tells her exactly what he's feeling, leaving out the detail that she's angering him too right now. "I'm not going to tell you anything about me just because you're mad at me. Things don't work like that with me."

She lets out a laugh that is far from light-hearted. "We've known each other for close to four years now."

He has never responded well to her anger, he admits that much. "I didn't know there was a time-limit to start sharing."

Callen sees something in her eyes that seems pretty close to sadness but it goes away as quickly as it came. "Would it be that bad to share some personal information with me?"

It was a long day and his patience is running thin. "God, why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't do that? I don't share."

"You do it with Sam all the time."

The way she compares herself to Sam is wrong in so many ways he can't even begin to explain her. It's completely different. The way he feels about Sam is not the way he feels about her.

He's well aware that he shouldn't let his anger and frustration take control of his words but he couldn't stop the next words from leaving his mouth. "You're so annoying. No wonder people keep leaving you…"

The broken look on her face is one she can't disguise and he sees how deeply those words wounded her. Callen takes a step forward to try to take a hold of her hand, needing to feel her right now just to make sure he hasn't screwed things up for good this time. But she takes a step back and he sees a tear making its way down her cheek instead.

It cuts him deeper than anything had ever done before. "Kenz…"

She closes the door in his face. He can't stop the tear that rolls down his cheek either and considers knocking on her door until she answers and he can gather her in his arms. But he knows that will only make things worse.

So, even though it breaks his heart to do so, he walks away and lets her calm down.

Tomorrow he will make things better.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **__Okay, here's the second part of what I wrote in my Math class. The bad news is that I've got nothing else written ready to post. The good news is that I have three hours of boring classes tomorrow. That's plenty of time to write the next chapter of this story. I believe this story will have about four or five chapters so I should be able to write them all tomorrow morning. I'll try to put it all on my computer when I get home and I'll update whenever I feel like it. This story is rated M for a good reason that will be shown in future chapters (haven't decided in which one yet). Yes, I'm that much of a tease. _

_Don't forget to leave a review to encourage me to spend the entire Math class writing, instead of actually paying attention to what my teacher is saying.  
>Happy reading…and for the ones who are still enjoying the weekend have a nice one.<br>Sarah_

**Chapter 2**

Callen is sitting on his desk, reading the morning newspaper to try to obtain a valid distraction.

He would be lying if he said he had slept more than two hours the night before.

This whole thing with Kensi upset him way too much to even try to go back to sleep after the nightmares he woke up with.

She means a lot to him, probably more than what he's fully ready to admit. He's not the kind of guy who goes around sharing his feelings with everyone. Sure, maybe it's time to make an exception and open up with Kensi but he knows that might turn out to be a mistake. She's a part of the team, one of the best agents he has ever come across with. He can't risk what they have just because of how he feels about her.

Things don't work like that.

Suddenly, Sam breaks the silence between them while looking around the room. "It's late."

Callen puts downs the newspaper and looks at his partner. Kensi accused him of sharing a lot of things with Sam but what she probably doesn't know is that when it comes to the small things like his favorite food and his favorite color Sam has absolutely no clue of what they are. The big things about him she knows them too.

"Is there a point in that statement?"

Sam gives him a look to let him know he's not joking. "Where's Kensi?"

Callen briefly wonders if Kensi told Sam anything about what happened the night before but he knows that the chances are pretty close to none so he allows himself to relax. "I have yet to see her today."

Sam lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "That's exactly my point. It's late. Where is she?"

Callen frowns, realizing for the first time that Kensi is indeed over half an hour late. "Maybe she's in the gym, working out."

Sam shakes his head once again. "It's Friday, G!"

He says it in the tone he uses when he's stating something really obvious but Callen has absolutely no idea of what he means with that. He looks confused and Sam clarifies that for him. "Kensi never works out on Fridays."

Callen tries to pretend that doesn't upset him. He didn't know that about her and for a second he understand what it feels like for her to want to know something about him and not get an answer. He was a jerk to her. "I didn't know that."

Sam looks even more worried than before, if possible, and doesn't seem to notice how much that piece of information upset his partner. "Well, you do now. I'm getting worried."

Then, out of nowhere, Hetty's voice jumps into the conversation. "There's no reason to worry. She called me to inform me of what's going on."

They both turn around just in time to see Hetty walking inside the bullpen.

Callen's worry gets the best of him and he immediately tries to understand what's going on here, because the worried look on Hetty's face is far from normal. "Is she sick?"

Hetty shakes her head and lets out a sigh. "I believe she might be on the verge of going crazy but other than that she's of perfect health."

Sam frowns. Something is definitely not okay. It's not normal to hear Hetty say that someone is going crazy, much less Kensi (AKA the sane one). "Hetty, what's going on?"

Hetty says the next words slowly, almost as if she's trying not to hurt them by uttering them. "Miss Blye asked me if she could be partnered up with Mr. Renko from now on."

Callen states the obvious, trying to gain some time to process what she just told them. "Renko is not on our team."

Hetty nods. "Exactly, Mr. Callen..."

Callen is too shocked to say anything but Sam voices his thoughts. "Kensi wants to leave us? What did we do?"

Hetty shakes her head but she sends Callen a knowing look that luckily goes unnoticed by Sam. "She didn't give me a reason and I didn't ask her for one either. If she doesn't change her mind until Monday I will do as she asked me and send her to meet Mr. Renko who is currently on an assignment in San Francisco."

With that, Hetty walks away in the direction of her office. Callen and Sam are in complete silence for a few seconds but then Sam turns to him with an accusatory look on his face. "What did you do?"

Callen pretends to be shocked by his accusation and puts on his best innocent face but he has the feeling Sam is not going to buy it. "Why do you assume it is something I did?"

Sam shakes his head once again and gets up from his chair. "I didn't do a damn thing and Deeks went undercover for LAPD yesterday afternoon. That only leaves you. So whatever you did, you better fix it until Monday."

With that, he too walks away in the direction of the gym.

Callen stands there all alone, trying to figure out how to make Kensi stay. She can't possibly be leaving because of what he said…right?

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

He dials the number he knows by heart as soon as he notices she's not home. He sits on his car and waits for her to pick up the phone. Callen is well aware that she might not bother to pick it up but when she actually does he lets out a sigh of relief and starts talking before she can change her mind.

"Where are you?"

Her sweet voice answers him on the other end. It sounds so cold now that he has to close his eyes to try to keep the sadness that is suddenly invading him away. "That doesn't concern you anymore."

He doesn't give up because giving up on this talk would be the same as giving up on her. And giving up on her is not something he's willing to do anytime soon. "I'm outside your house."

She lets out a laugh that is not nearly as carefree as the one he's used to hear from her. "Don't bother knocking. I'm not home."

He fights against the urge to roll his eyes. If this conversation wasn't as serious as it is he would be laughing right now. "I noticed and that's exactly why I'm calling."

She lets out a sigh and he allows himself to hope. Maybe this talk can lead somewhere. "I came for a ride to cool down."

He nods, even though she can't see it. At least she told him something. That's progress. "Where are you?"

Then it seems like they take a step back and her tone is harsh once again. "Again, it doesn't concern you."

He doesn't let that bother him, though. "I need to talk to you."

"You're talking to me."

He's not used to be on the receiving end of her anger and he has to admit it's not easy. Talking to her becomes a lot harder when she's angry. "I don't want to talk over the phone."

"Then hang up."

It's kind of like hitting his head against a brick wall over and over again. His patience starts running thin but he doesn't let that show on his voice. "Either you tell me where you are or I'll wait here until you come back."

She sighs once again and her voice sounds so tired he almost lets her off the hook. But he can't. He can't lose her. "Go home and leave me alone, Callen."

He shakes his head out of habit. "I'm not going anywhere."

She seems to give up and finally tells him something useful. "I'm spending the weekend away. I'll only come back Sunday night."

Callen starts the car to show her he's leaving. "I'll see you then."

Her voice comes two seconds later, after a small hesitation. She wasn't expecting him to give up this easily, he's sure. "Yeah…see you then."

As soon as she hangs up he turns off the car and waits. He's not an idiot. He knows she just lied to him.

Kensi is a very good agent and a very good liar but she can't lie to him…not even over the phone.

**X**

Callen sees her walking down her street two hours later. He's guessing she parked her car away from the house so he wouldn't see it if he happened to drive by. He gets out of the car when she reaches her door and speaks out. "You lied to me."

She turns around but doesn't look startled. He figures she felt him there even before he spoke. "You scared me."

In any other situation he would have laughed. How can she say that when she doesn't even look shocked to see him there? "No, I didn't."

Kensi sighs and stands there, her arms crossed and blocking her door. "What do you want?"

Callen takes a step forward but she doesn't move. There's still some space between them. "I want to talk."

Kensi shakes her head. "I think our talk yesterday was more than enough for a lifetime."

He takes another step forward. "I didn't mean it."

He sees the sadness in her eyes but she puts on her mask once again only a second later and he can't read her any longer. "Yes, you did."

He shakes his head and tries to take another step forward but she takes one step back, her back against her door. "Kensi, you know I didn't."

There is not a hint of any emotion on her face and it scares him. He would take anger over this. "How can I know that if I don't know you?"

He shakes his head once again and fights against the urge to just grab her arms and make her listen to him. "You know me. Just because you don't know what's my favorite food it doesn't mean you don't know me."

She frowns. "Actually, that's exactly what it means."

He takes a deep breath, never once breaking eye-contact with her. "We're friends."

She shakes her head and he sees the sadness in her eyes this time. She can't hide it anymore. "We're co-workers."

He knows what she's trying to do. She's trying to push him away while trying to convince herself that she can easily leave them. He doesn't let her, though. "No, we're like family."

She turns to the door and unlocks it. "Your definition of family needs some work."

He sees she's about to enter the house but he can't allow that. "Don't leave us."

She turns back around. "I'm not leaving NCIS…just the team."

He tries a different approach. "Does your partner know about this?"

Kensi nods and he understands she already spoke with Deeks about this. That's probably where she was when he called her. It makes sense. Deeks was probably the one who made her answer the phone. "He said he won't stop me if I think that will make me happier."

Callen shakes his head. "We need you on the team."

Kensi shrugs and turns back to the door. "You'll be fine."

She's about to get inside when he takes another step forward and tries yet another different approach. "What do you want?"

Kensi doesn't even turn around now but doesn't get inside either. She just remains with her back to him, completely motionless. "I want you to leave me alone."

His next words come out as a whisper, desperation evident in his voice. It's not like he's trying to hide it either. He can't let her go. "Brown…my favorite color is brown."

She doesn't turn back around but her voice comes out as a whisper too. "It changes nothing."

Callen takes another step forward and he's so close now it wouldn't take much of an effort to touch her. But he knows she won't allow him to do so. "Ask me why."

She shakes her head. "I don't want to know."

His eyes start to water now. He can't lose her. He can't even think about that. "Then ask me whatever you want to know about me. I'll answer everything."

They're whispering now but he can't bring himself to talk any louder than this, afraid that she will hear the tears in his voice if he does.

She doesn't seem to want to speak any louder either. "There's nothing I want to know."

Callen risks everything and touches her arm. It's a light touch but she doesn't move away from him. "What can I do to make you stay?"

She turns back around and he sees he's not the only one with tears in his eyes. "You really want me to stay?"

Callen nods and reaches out to wipe the tear that made its way down her delicate cheek. She doesn't stop him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Kensi grabs his hand and squeezes it, never looking away from his eyes. "Then stop thinking. For once in your life just throw those damn rules and thoughts out of the window and act upon your feelings."

Callen shakes his head. "I don't know what you mean."

Kensi lets go of his hand and offers him the lightest of smiles. "Yes, you do. Come find me when you're ready to admit it."

Then she kisses his cheek and gets inside the house. He turns around and drives to the office, knowing he won't be able to get any sleep tonight.

**X**

**X**

**Yes, my math class was as boring as usual. And that's why I'm happy to announce I used it to write this chapter and the next one (the final one that will be rated M). I'll never know how I managed to write a sex scene during a math class but I try not to give that much thought.**

**The other chapter isn't on my computer yet but I'll try to post it until the end of this week.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

Callen is sitting on the couch of the OPS center, not aware he's being watched by his boss. Hetty is in her office, looking at the distressed and confused look on the agent's face. Somehow, she knows this has something to do with Kensi. She often tries to stay away from their life but she can't stand there and do nothing any longer. So Hetty walks from her office and stops right by Callen's side.

"Did you change her mind?"

Callen doesn't seem startled and she guesses he felt her coming closer to him. He just shakes his head and keeps looking at Kensi's empty desk. "She told me to stop thinking and just act."

Kensi's thoughts have never been clearer to Hetty but it seems like Callen is completely clueless. "Then what's the problem?"

As if to confirm her theory, Callen shakes his head and looks at her, silently asking for her help. "I have no idea of what she means."

Hetty sits next to him on the couch and allows a small smile to take over her features. "What is your heart telling you?"

Callen smirks and looks away from her. "You don't want to know."

He's right about that. If the smirk on his face is any indication of what's going on in his mind right now, she doesn't want to know. "Maybe that's exactly what she means. Maybe you need to do whatever your heart is telling you to do instead of following your brain."

Callen frowns and looks back at Hetty. "How can she possibly know what my heart is telling me to do?"

Hetty smiles softly and gets up from the couch. "The girl always knows, Mr. Callen. Have a good night."

The glint in her eyes when she says that scares him. She can't possibly know what he's planning on doing right now, right? He sure hopes she doesn't because that would be just plain creepy. "You too, Hetty…"

As soon as Hetty walks out of the door, Callen follows her and gets in his car. His destination has never been clearer in his mind. He reaches her street and parks his car outside her house. Her living room light is off and the sane part of him realizes it's a bit late to be knocking on someone's door. But he doesn't allow that to stop him. He gets out of the car, locks it and walks to Kensi's door. He rings the doorbell without hesitating and he knows she's going to show up there a few seconds later with her gun in her hand.

And he's right. Kensi opens the door a minute later. He sees the gun on the table she keeps near the door but doesn't comment. She seems confused and sleepy at the same time. The combination of that with the shirt she's wearing (one that only reaches mid-thigh and that leaves her long tanned legs bare to his eyes) are exactly what he needed to throw the last bit of his sanity out of the window. He reaches out, grabs her face with his hands and connects their lips in one swift movement.

She's so warm and sweet that he wants to hit himself repeatedly for not doing this a lot sooner. Kensi seems shocked for a few seconds but as soon as she recovers she starts kissing him back with as much passion and uses her arms to pull him closer. Callen closes the door behind him without breaking contact with her lips and guides her to the couch. He knows where her bedroom is but he doesn't think he's strong enough to make it there.

So he sits on the couch and helps her straddling his lap. Her hands are on his shirt, pulling it upwards, and he doesn't make a move to stop her. Instead, he pulls back and lifts his arms to help her taking it off. Then her lips are on his again and his arms rest on her bare thighs. Her skin is as soft as he imagined it would be and the way she starts moving against him when she feels his hard member feels way too good to be wrong. Wrong…he can't even think about this as wrong anymore. This is right. God, it's so right. But she has to stop. She has to stop grinding against him because if she doesn't this will all be over before it even starts. So he uses his grip on her thighs to stop her and Kensi makes a little sound of protest against his lips. Callen understands her urgency and takes her shirt off in a matter of seconds.

She's not wearing a bra and he's glad because he never really understood how those damn clasps work. His mouth connects with one of her nipples and she holds onto his shoulders. The soft moan that comes out of her lips only encourages him further. He bites, licks and sucks on her nipple until he's satisfied and moves onto the other one, making her moans get louder by the second. Kensi seems impatient and starts grinding against him once again. He knows that if she keeps this up she's going to end up getting a nasty burn from his zipper so he lifts her off his lap for a second to get rid of his jeans.

Kensi smirks when she sees the tent in his boxers and he can't think straight anymore. One of her hands hold onto his shoulder while the other one goes inside his boxers and grabs him. Callen groans at the contact and buries his head in her neck, sucking on her pulse point where he knows he'll leave a mark. Kensi gets rid of his boxers and he stops her when he feels her lips way too close to his erection. He's hanging by a thread here and her lips could easily be the end for him. So he pulls her up and gets rid of her panties. Then he looks into her dark lust filled eyes to see if there's any indication there that she doesn't want to do this. But he can't find any.

When he manages to speak, he's not exactly proud of the shakiness in his voice but she seems to be, if her smirk is anything to go by. "Do we need a condom?"

Kensi doesn't answer him. She sinks down on him without any kind of warning and moans loudly. Callen groans at the feeling of finally being inside of her and grabs her hips once again. She's wet and warm around him and the tightness of her walls makes it hard for him to hold on. Kensi buries her head in the crook of his neck and whispers, her voice also shaky now. "I'm on the pill."

But the words don't even register in Callen's mind. All he can think about is this beautiful woman in his arms and the way she makes him feel. He gives her some time to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her and only starts thrusting upwards when she starts moving too. Their movements are slow at first but then Kensi arches her back and clenches against him in consequence of a mind-blowing orgasm and that's the end for him. He can't control himself any longer. He uses the grip on her thighs to help her move faster, not giving her time to recover from her orgasm. She doesn't seem to mind, though. She keeps moaning by his hear, urging him on.

It's only when she comes for the second time that he realizes he's near his peak. And, even though he wishes he could hold on for a little while longer, Kensi looks at him with such passion in her eyes that he can't resist it. He thrusts upwards three times and when she whispers, looking him in the eye, he comes undone. "Come for me, Callen. Come on, G." It registers in his mind that her walls are undulating around him again and the very tiny part of his brain that is still capable of thinking takes proud in knowing he made her orgasm three times. Kensi is breathing hard, her head on his shoulder. Callen wraps his arms around her and tries to calm down enough to speak.

But then he feels her sob against his shoulder and he's suddenly scared he might have hurt her in anyway. So he makes her look at him and sees a tear in her face. "What's wrong?"

Kensi lifts herself off of him and wipes away the only tear that managed to escape. "I'm an idiot!"

Callen tries not to look at the amazing naked body in front of him and focus on her face. "No, you're not."

Kensi is almost frantic now, grabbing her shirt and putting it on faster than what he thought anyone could. "You don't like new team-members. You'd do anything to make me stay."

Callen realizes what she's trying to imply and shakes his head. "I take back what I just said. You are an idiot."

Kensi finds her panties and puts them on while trying not to look at him, making him see just how serious about this she is. "No, it makes perfect sense. You did it to keep me from leaving. And I let you do it. I allowed you to touch me."

As soon as that sentence leaves her mouth he gets up from the couch as fast as he can and gathers her in his arms. Kensi fights back against him, punches him and tries to kick him, but he's having none of it. "Stop it, Kens. You can kick and punch all you want. I'm not letting you go."

Then she breaks down and his heart clenches when she starts sobbing against his chest. "I'm so stupid."

Callen wraps his arms tightly around her and doesn't let her go. "Kensi, listen to me. Before I met you my favorite color was green. Now, it's brown because, as cheesy as that sounds, it reminds me of your eyes. My favorite food is that awesome chocolate cake you make every once in a while. And I was the one who acted like an idiot. I should have told you this sooner. I should have done all those things sooner. I didn't have sex with you because of your decision to leave. I did it because I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you."

Kensi stops sobbing and Callen allows her to lift her head and look at him. The honesty she sees in his eyes makes her smile softly and Callen eases his hold on her, not letting her go yet. "I think I might be falling for you too."

Callen's smile grows even bigger and he kisses her on the lips. "Now it's your turn to tell me things about you I don't know yet."

Kensi's flirtatious smile doesn't fool him and when she starts pushing him backwards to her bedroom, he knows what her intentions are. He's not about to stop her either. "You want to know what my favorite color is?"

Callen nods and feels the back of his knees hitting her mattress. "And your favorite food too..."

Kensi pushes him on the bed and falls on top of him. "My favorite food is that chocolate cake too. My favorite color is the dark blue your eyes turned into just a few minutes ago."

Callen flips them over, deciding that it's his turn to take charge of things and smirks. "Do you want to see it again?"

**X**

**Okay, this is the end of this story. I know this sex-scene is not that good but in my defense I just want to say I wrote it during math class.**

**Reviews are always great and make me want to write more things like this one.**

**Sarah**


End file.
